Fiasco
by OllyFromNowhere
Summary: Une mission qui tourne au fiasco, un Livaï blessé, et un Eren qui tient à être là pour lui. 【OS / Fr / SnK / Ereri】


_**Hello ! Avant de commencer, je tenais juste à dire que ce OS a été écrit il y a déjà deux ans, et que je l'avais posté à ce moment-là sur mon compte Wattpad (IlonaRo, aussi). Ce OS n'a donc pas de différences avec mon original, si ce n'est la présentation des dialogues.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**_

* * *

La dernière mission du Bataillon d'Exploration avait été un fiasco total, comme avait pu le remarquer chaque soldat. En effet, cette fois-ci, même Livaï, qui était pourtant le « soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité » n'avait pas été épargné ; il avait une immense coupure qui traversait son dos et venait se terminer au niveau de sa nuque, un peu en dessous de ses cheveux noirs. Et tout cela à cause d'un foutu Titan de seulement 20 mètres ! En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Livaï avait été littéralement éjecté contre un arbre, et son bras avait pris un sacré coup...

Mais, grâce aux soins de Hansi, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il était deux heures du matin quand il ressortit du laboratoire de la jeune femme, qui avait alors servi d'infirmerie. Il avançait silencieusement dans les couloirs du Q.G. du Bataillon d'Exploration, marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds, pour éviter de faire trop de bruit et de réveiller quelqu'un par mégarde.

Au début, Hansi avait essayé de le garder à l'« infirmerie » pour la nuit, mais Livaï avait décrété qu'il n'aimait pas dormir dans un lit, mais dans son cher canapé, et, qu'en plus, il ne tenait pas à passer toute une nuit dans le laboratoire d'une folle dans son genre. La pauvre « folle » avait donc fini par céder et elle l'avait laissé repartir.

Après quelques minutes à marcher dans la pénombre des couloirs, le caporal-chef finit par s'arrêter devant la porte en bois de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris de voir du feu crépiter dans la cheminée. En effet, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir allumé un quelconque feu avant de partir le matin-même. Et puis, même si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait éteint. Il laissa tomber sa veste sur laquelle était brodées les Ailes de la Liberté sur le dossier de sa chaise, avant de remarquer, enfin, la chevelure brune qui dépassait du canapé.

Le caporal-chef fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant que trop bien à qui appartenait de tels cheveux en bataille, et s'avança à grands pas dans sa chambre, avant de faire face à un Eren endormi dans son canapé.

\- Ne me dites pas que... commença Livaï d'un air surpris.

Il fit une pose en regardant le visage endormi du plus jeune. À cet instant-là, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce merdeux n'était pas si vilain que ça, et qu'il était plutôt... beau. Il se gifla mentalement : comment pouvait-il sérieusement penser que ce gamin qui pouvait se transformer en Titan, en monstre, était beau ?

— Il ne m'a quand même pas attendu ? finit-il par dire.

Bien malgré lui, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles ; en effet, il était touché de l'intention qu'avait eue Eren. Même s'il s'était endormi avant qu'il ne soit rentré... Le soldat, qui n'avait pas d'autre endroit où dormir dans sa chambre, dû se résigner à réveiller le jeune homme. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'Eren rejoigne sa chambre, lui aussi. Il l'attrapa donc par les épaules et commença à le secouer comme un prunier.

Eren ouvrit alors les yeux, et, toujours un peu endormi, il demanda, d'une voix faible :

— Quelle heure il est, bon sang ?

Ses grands yeux verts rencontrèrent alors ceux gris et froids du caporal-chef, les faisant s'écarquiller d'un seul coup.

— Oh, c'est toi Livaï ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Eren en sautant dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Celui-ci, surpris que le plus jeune le tutoie, l'appelle par son prénom et, qu'en plus, il le prenne dans ses bras, tomba à la renverse et s'écrasa au sol. Eren, qui ne l'avait pas lâché, fut emporté dans la chute et se retrouva au-dessus du caporal.

— Bordel, Eren ! s'écria alors rageusement Livaï en tenant son bras blessé, avec lequel il venait de se rattraper.

Il serrait son bras droit de sa main gauche, comme pour faire passer la douleur. Eren s'empressa de se relever, le visage pourpre, avant de tendre sa main au plus vieux pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes.

— Je... Je suis désolé, caporal-chef ! s'excusa le brun.

Livaï ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui jeter un regard ennuyé, comme pour lui signifier que son cas était désespéré, avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Il poussa un juron lorsque son dos cogna contre la banquette.

— Ça va, caporal-chef ? interrogea immédiatement Eren, quelque peu inquiet pour Livaï. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

— Tch. Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir, gamin.

— Vous ne m'avez rien dit, caporal-chef ! se défendit Eren.

— Ah, bon ?

Livaï contempla un instant le plus jeune de ses yeux gris. Eren était grand, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y faisait attention. Mais il n'était pas très costaud, il était même plus mince que Livaï, d'ailleurs.

Le plus jeune dut sentir le regard du caporal peser sur lui, car il se rapprocha un peu de Livaï, avant de lui demander :

— Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Comme vous avez raté l'heure du dîner...

— Cette fois-ci j'ai pas rêvé : je t'ai dit de partir, laissa tomber le caporal d'un ton incroyablement calme.

— Heu... D'accord. Bonne nuit, caporal-chef, fit Eren en commençant à tourner les talons.

Livaï avait bien senti la déception dans la voix d'Eren. Et, sans vraiment en comprendre lui-même la raison, lorsqu'Eren était en train de se diriger vers la porte, Livaï se retourna et lui attrapa le poignet.

— A... Attends, reste là... souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Eren lui lança un regard décontenancé, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Un moment il lui demandait de partir, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il le retenait... Il sentit Livaï tirer sur son bras, alors il se rapprocha de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Livaï, comme poussé par une force mystérieuse, ou plutôt comme attiré par les deux grands yeux verts du plus jeune, rapprocha soudainement son visage de celui d'Eren. Quand leur front se touchèrent, le caporal-chef eut le temps de voir le visage cramoisi d'Eren, avant que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent plusieurs longues secondes après, lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle.

— Caporal... commença Eren.

Mais il s'arrêta en sentant la main du plus âgé se poser sur sa joue.

— Appelle-moi Livaï, juste.

Livaï attrapa Eren par le col de sa chemise et l'attira vers lui, de sorte à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux face à face sur le canapé. Il rapprocha à nouveau son visage de celui d'Eren, avant de lui attraper le menton et de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Et puis, soudain, comme si un désir ardent venait de naître en lui, il retira sa propre chemise, avant d'être imité par Eren. Le plus jeune semblait à son tour absorbé par les yeux gris du caporal. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui s'approcha le premier, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux torses nus se touchent.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de longues minutes, leur front se touchant presque, dans un grand silence interrompu seulement par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée. Eren voyait briller un nouvel éclat dans les yeux de Livaï, qui semblaient habituellement vides et dénués de tout sentiment, de toute expression. Livaï, quant à lui, était totalement perdu dans les immenses yeux verts du plus jeune. Ses yeux l'avaient toujours beaucoup intrigué, comme s'ils renfermaient un secret.

Le contact de leurs peaux brûlantes, les mains de Livaï qui semblaient danser dans son dos, ainsi que ses douces lèvres qui se promenaient le long de sa mâchoire, créèrent une sensation jusque là inconnue à Eren, un nouveau sentiment, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Ou plutôt, un sentiment qu'il avait oublié, ne l'ayant plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Car, pour la première fois depuis déjà cinq ans, Eren se sentait en sécurité, là, dans les bras de Livaï Ackerman. Il posa sa main sur la joue du plus vieux, la caressant de son pouce.

Livaï et Eren s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais plus ardemment cette fois, comme s'ils avaient totalement cessé de douter.

— Eren, souffla Livaï en fermant ses yeux et en posant son front sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Eren mit ses mains sur le torse de Livaï, prudemment au début, mais il reprit confiance en voyant que Livaï ne semblait pas dérangé par ce contact. Il sentait le corps musclé du caporal se dessiner sous ses doigts.

Avec un sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même si Livaï était vraisemblablement un des plus petits soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration, il n'en restait pas moins le plus fort et... le plus attirant.

Et puis, comme prit d'un soudain élan de courage, Eren passa une main dans le dos de Livaï, mais celui-ci poussa alors un juron, montrant au plus jeune qu'il lui avait fait mal, avant de lancer, sur un ton un peu sec :

— Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour cette fois...

Eren, qui s'en voulait, lui lança un regard désolé, mais Livaï le rassura en le prenant dans ses bras et en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, à ses côtés.

— J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais... Je t'aime, gamin, souffla-t-il d'une voix presque douce qu'Eren ne lui connaissait pas.

— Moi aussi... Livaï, finit-il par dire après être resté silencieux quelques secondes.

Il sentit la tête de Livaï se nicher au creux de son épaule. Il resta assis ainsi pendant quelques minutes , jusqu'à ce que la respiration du plus âgé soit plus régulière, plus lente. Livaï s'était endormi. Eren caressa les cheveux noirs du caporal, avant de fermer ses yeux, à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hansi entra dans la chambre Livaï – sans avoir frappé avant, bien évidemment – pour voir si ses blessures allaient mieux, elle fut surprise de le retrouver torse nu, dans les bras d'Eren, et en train de dormir qui plus est, alors qu'il était déjà dix heures. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres roses, avant qu'elle ne lance, d'un ton joyeux :

— Finalement, il a bien fait d'insister pour sortir, hier. Sinon, Eren aurait pu attendre encore longtemps... !

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible, avec une petite anecdote à raconter à ses collègues.


End file.
